Nothing Impossible
by RasKaid.o
Summary: Keluarga yang awalnya bahagia namun sebuah kecelakaan membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin kehilangan anaknya. Lalu sebuah fakta yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk setelah kehilangan anaknya. Apakah itu merupakan awal penderitaannya ? Dan siapa itu Sehun ?/Gs/RnR pls :)/No Bash ! [Chapter 3!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **RasKaid.o

**Cast : **

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

And Others Cast

**Rate : **T (Gs)

**Genre : **Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

.

.

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje, OOC _**

**_Yang enggak suka jangan di baca ya :) _**

**_NO BASH !_**

**_Happy Reading and Enjoy ^^_**

**_._**

_._

_._

Chapter 1 !

Di sebuah rumah yang megah berlantai dua terdapat keluarga kecil yang hidup bahagia. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di rumah itu. Mereka adalah keluarga Kim. Kim Jongin adalah kepala keluarga, Kim Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya dan buah hati mereka Kim Kyungin.

Hari ini Jongin berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya di karenakan ada _meeting_ jam tujuh nanti.

"Sayang aku berangkat" Ucap Jongin setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menghampiri sang suami.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh saat melihat dasi suaminya yang terpasang berantakan. Dengan telaten ia membenarkannya. Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit agar ia dapat membenarkannya dengan mudah. Jongin reflek memeluk pinggang istrinya dan mengangkat tubuh sang istri mempermudah agar ia tak perlu susah payah berjinjit. Kyungsoo tidak terkejut akan perlakuan Jongin yang satu itu, karena itu merupakan kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan setiap paginya.

"Padahal kau sudah bertahun-tahun memakai dasi, dan ku lihat kau tak pernah bisa memakainya dengan rapi Tuan Kim" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"Bukannya aku tak bisa menggunakannya dengan rapi sayang, tapi aku sengaja agar kau membetulkannya" Jongin belum melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang berangkatlah. Hati-hati di jalan" Bukannya beranjak Jongin malah diam seperti patung dan memandang Kyungsoo tak berkedip.

Merasa dirinya terancam Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendorong Suaminya menuju pintu. Tapi apa daya kekuatan Jongin lebih kuat sehingga dorongan Kyungsoo pada Jongin pun hanya sia-sia.

"Kau belum memberikan _Morning Kiss _ku sayang"

"Aku sudah memberikannya tadi, kau lupa ?" Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri kalau sifat Jongin seperti sekarang ini.

"Itu bukan Morning Kiss" Jongin memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Hampir saja kedua bibir itu bersentuhan tapi nada dering ponsel milik Jongin berbunyi dan itu sukses membuat sang pemilik menggerutu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan segera ke sana"

Pip panggilan di tutup secara sepihak oleh Jongin.

"Tunggu aku pulang sayang" Sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajah Jongin.

"Mwo ? Yak! Apa maksudmu"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia malah berlari kecil menuju pintu. "Aku berangkat yeobo"

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo sedang menonton acara memasak. Ia sangat fokus dengan layar yang berada di depannya. Sampai sebuah getaran ponsel miliknya mebuyarkan kefokusannya terhadap acara itu.

_From : Jonginie _

"_Sayang, hari ini aku tak bisa menjemput Kyungin. Ada rapat mendadak, kau bisa menjemputnya kan ? nanti aku akan menyuruh salah satu karyawanku mengantarkanmu. Saranghae :*"_

_To : Jonginie _

"_Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau fokuslah pada rapatnya. Semangat ne ? Nado Saranghae... :*"_

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya. Kemudian ia pergi keluar menghampirinya.

"Se-Sehun ?" Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat hobaenya sekaligus sahabatnya sewaktu SMA dulu yang ternyata menjadi karyawan di kantor suaminya.

"Kyungsoo noona?" Sehun juga tak kalah terkejutnya dari Kyungsoo. "Jadi noona istrinya Jongin ?"

"Ne. Bisakah kita beragkat sekarang ? Kyungin sebentar lagi keluar dari kelasnya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka, karena mungkin mereka sudah lama tak berhubungan.

"Kyungsoo noona" Sehun membuka keheningan itu, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ne ?"

"Noona tau ? aku masih mencintai noona sampai sekarang." Kyungsoo diam tak merespon omongan Sehun.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum menikah" Kyungsoo terkejut akan pengakuan Sehun yang satu ini, sungguh ia benar-benar tak menyangka pada namja yang sekarang sedang fokus dengan menyetirnya. Padahal banyak wanita yang mengejarnya.

"Mwo ? Jinjjayo ? Kau bercanda Hunaaa" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun.

"Aku tak bercanda noona. Kau ingat waktu aku akan pindah ke Busan dulu ? dan kita berpisah. Saat itu aku tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, dan aku berjanji akan kembali lagi ke Seoul secepatnya. Tapi takdir berkehendak lain" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil itu, karena mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah Kyungin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega karena ia tak perlu merespon kalimat-kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan padanya tadi.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil, berniat untuk menghampiri anaknya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Saat ia akan menghampiri sang anak, tiba-tiba saja Kyungin berlari menghampirinya lebih dulu tanpa melihat keadaan jalan yang saat itu sedikit ramai. Tanpa Kyungin sadari dari arah kanan ada mobil yang melaju kencang.

BRUKKKK!

Tubuh Kyungin terpental cukup jauh dan kepalanya membentur pembatas jalan, darah segar mengalir deras di bagian pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. Anak yang sangat di sayanginya tertabrak di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tubuhnya menegang dan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ia terlalu syok akan kejadian itu.

Sehun dengan segera menghampiri Kyungin yang terbujur di pinggir jalan dan segera membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

"Noona cepat masuk, kita bawa Kyungin ke rumah sakit." Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari keterjutannya dan segera memangku Kyungin.

"Bertahanlah sayang, eomma mohon." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar dan terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Sehun.

"Hiks...Maafkan eomma Kyungin-ah. Maafkan eomma yang tak bisa menjagamu" Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras "Palli Sehunaa" Teriak Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar dalam keadaan panik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Uisanim tolong selamatkan anak ini" Ucap Sehun saat sudah memasuki rumah sakit.

Kyungin langsung di bawa ke ruang UGD dan langsung mendapat penanganan dari Perawat dan Dokter yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tunggu sambil terus menangis.

"Noona, Kyungin pasti selamat kau harus percaya itu..."

"Sebentar lagi Jongin akan datang" Lanjut Sehun.

Dan benar saja, suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar begitu jelas mendekati mereka. Ya dia Jongin.

Grep

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin erat. Sedangkan Sehun merasakan sesak pada dadanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, dan ia memutuskan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku Jongin. Maafkan aku.." Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras di pelukan suaminya, membasahi kemeja yang di pakai sang suami.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini sayang ?" Tanya Jongin selembut mungkin, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo tambah panik.

"Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menghampirinya Jongin, seharusnya aku menghentikan pergerakannya, seharusnya aku menolongnya, seharusnya ak-"

"Cukup Soo! Kau tak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Kyungin. Dia anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa bertahan. Kau percaya itu kan" Suara Jongin sedikit meninggi membuat Kyungsoo bungkam dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok muda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Dengan tak sabaran Kyungsoo menghampiri sang dokter.

"Uisa bagaimana Kyungin ? dia tak apa-apa kan ?" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semampunya, tapi takdir berkehendak lain"

Seketika itu juga tangis Kyungsoo pecah dan tubuhnya lemas. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan kekuatan, walaupun ia sendiri juga rapuh sekarang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di perintah air matanya juga turun melewati pipinya. Sekuat apapun seorang pria pasti ia akan meneteskan air matanya jika kehilangan orang yang amat ia sayangi. Begitu juga Jongin, ia tak peduli jika orang menganggapnya lemah, ia benar-benar tak peduli.

"Tidak! Uisa bercanda kan. Katakan kalo ini hanya lelucon uisanim! Tapi ini sama sekali tak lucu!" Kyungsoo memberontak di pelukan Jongin dan mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Sayang kau tenanglah. Mungkin ini sudah kehendak yang di Atas" Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, dan memeluknya semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian anaknya Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang tak banyak bicara, sering melamun bahkan terkadang menangis atau tertawa sendiri. Dan itu membuat Jongin benar-benar merasa iba.

Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik dari hari sebelum-sebelumnya, ia sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya hidup tanpa sang buah hati.

Saat ini ia sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya yang akan masuk ke kantor setelah cuti selama seminggu.

"Aromanya benar-benar membuatku ingin segera menyantapnya" Ucap Jongin yang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi juga siap untuk di santap. Tunggulah di meja makan"

"Arraseo"

Jongin menunggu sarapannya seperti anak kecil, ia sudah memegang sendok dan garpunya padahal makanan belum tersaji di meja makan.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat Kyungsoo membawa makanan menuju meja makan.

"Rasanya sesuai dengan aromanya" Pujian itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Oh iya, nanti eomma akan kemari" Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Ada apa ? tak biasanya eomma datang" Tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Mungkin ingin menemanimu" Ucap Jongin masih sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya"

.

.

.

.

Ting...Tong...

Suara bell berbunyi, Kyungsoo segera membukakan pintunya. Dan ia mendapati mertuanya yang datang. Ia mempersilahkan Nyonya Kim masuk ke dalam.

"Eomma sendirian ?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Iya sayang, memangnya dengan siapa lagi ?"

"Memangnya Abeoji kemana eomma ?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Kau lupa ? ini hari Kamis dan.."

"Dia bermain golf" Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Nyonya Kim dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Pangil Nyonya Kim pelan. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap yeoja paruh baya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah kita akan ke dokter. Aku ingin kau merencanakan kehamilanmu lagi, sudah lama bukan kau tak hamil lagi ? Sewaktu Kyungin masih ada apa kau tak ada rencana memberikannya adik padanya ?" Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan sang mertua.

Ya benar apa yang di ucapkan mertuanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan memberikan adik untuk Kyungin sewaktu ia berumur 4 tahun tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum hamil lagi. Tak ada salahnya ia menerima tawaran dari Ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma tunggu sebentar ne ? aku akan ganti baju terlebih dulu"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Kyungsoo bersama Nyonya Kim sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan doker Lee tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar cemas jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia menepis pikiran itu sejauh mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian Dokter Lee datang dengan membawa catatan kecil di tangannya, ia duduk di depan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya dokter ?" Tanya Nyonya Kim to the point.

"Saya ingin bertanya terlebih dulu pada Nyonya Kyungsoo. Apakah anda pernah melakukan suatu operasi ?"

Kyungsoo berfikir mencoba untuk mengingat-ingatnya. Dan setelahnya ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang Dokter.

"Ne. Saya pernah melakukan operasi usus buntu 3 tahun yang lalu _Uisa_"

"Operasi yang pernah Anda lakukan menyebabkan terjadi adanya penempelan jaringan perut ke saluran telur yang menghambat masuknya sel telur ke rahim, kondisi ini disebut dengan _Tuba Falopi. _Anda akan sedikit kesulitan memiliki anak atau bahkan tak bisa memiliki anak"

Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tak percaya akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan sang dokter tadi. Dua minggu yang lalu ia sudah kehilangan anaknya dan sekarang ia mendengar pernyataan bahwa dirinya akan sulit mempunyai anak lagi.

Sedangkan Nyonya Kim diam seribu bahasa, ia tak menampilkan wajah terkejut ataupun syok. Ia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruangan itu hening, benar-benar hening. Mereka semua diam tak ada yang mau membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia bosan dengan suasana seperti ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa eomma ? kenapa eomma dan abeoji memanggil kami kemari ?"

Jongin bingung, karena tak biasanya ia dan istrinya di panggil mendadak malam ini oleh orangtuanya. Terlebih lagi sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo...apa kau sudah memberitahukan Jongin ?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ragu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu eomma akan memberitahunya sekarang"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar takut kalau suaminya tak mau menerimanya lagi jika mengetahui fakta itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Jongin semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Tuan Kim menaruh foto-foto yeoja di atas meja, kurang lebih ada 10 foto yeoja yang parasnya bisa dikatakan sempurna.

"Pilih salah satu yang menurutmu cocok denganmu Jongin"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

Hay~ kali ini saya membawa ff asli buatanku sendiri ^^

Bagaimana? Jelek ya T.T

Dimaklumin ya~ saya author pemula, dan tulisannya masih amburadul /?

Minta kritik dan sarannya chingu-ya :)

Cepat lambatnya ff ini di update tergantung respon kalian ^^

Kamsahamnida *Bow

**Mind to Riview ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **RasKaid.o

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And Others Cast

**Rate : **T (Gs)

**Genre : **Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

.

.

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje, OOC_**

**_NO BASH !_**

**_Happy Reading and Enjoy ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar takut kalau suaminya tak mau menerimanya lagi jika mengetahui fakta itu._

_"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Tanya Jongin lagi._

_Jongin semakin bingung dengan kelakuan orangtuanya. Tuan Kim menaruh foto-foto yeoja di atas meja, kurang lebih ada 10 foto yeoja yang parasnya bisa dikatakan sempurna. _

_"Pilih salah satu yang menurutmu cocok denganmu Jongin"_

_DEG!_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang mertua, mereka begitu mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya sakit yang amat sangat. Kyungsoo tau pada akhirnya memang harus seperti ini, Jongin adalah anak tunggal dan pastinya kedua orangtuanya menginginkan keturunan dari sang anak tunggalnya. Yah mungkin Kyungsoo harus menerima apapun keputusan yang akan diambil dari suaminya. Karena pastinya lambat laun Jongin juga menginginkan kehadiran buah hati diantara mereka.

"APA MAKSUD ABEOJI !" Ucap Jongin dengan suara lantang.

"Kyungsoo tak bisa memberimu keturunan lagi Jongin" Nyonya Kim berucap sambil menatap Jongin. Sedangkan yang di pandang terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Nyonya Kim.

Jongin memandang wanita yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Namun Kyungsoo tak menyadari akan tatapan Jongin karena ia sedang menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tapi nyatanya ia gagal karena suara isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan sigap Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Apapun keadaan Kyungsoo aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Simpan saja wanita-wanita itu untukmu, AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA!" Ucap Jongin dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"JONGIN! KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU KARENA WANITA TAK BERGUNA INI HAH! KAU SUDAH TERPENGARUH OLEHNYA LEBIH BAIK KAU TINGGALKAN DIA!" Bentak Tuan Kim.

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin, ia benar-benar ketakutan dengan suara bentakan dari Tuan Kim.

"Jaga bicara mu abeoji!"

Jongin tak peduli kalau ia dicap sebagai anak yang kurang ajar. Ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah itu. Ia tak mau bertengkar lebih jauh lagi dengan ayahnya. Ia sudah capek fisiknya dan ditambah lagi capek pikiran.

.

.

.

Jongin bingung pada kedua orangtuanya, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya memilih wanita lain yang jelas-jelas tak ia kenal di depan Kyungsoo. Padahal mereka tau kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Cuma karena Kyungsoonya tak bisa memberikannya keturunan lagi lalu mereka membuat keputusan tanpa berunding dulu dengannya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menangis tadi sehingga membuatnya lelah. Tapi beda halnya dengan pria –Jongin yang ada di sampingnya yang sedang memeluknya dan memberikan elusan di kepalanya. Jongin tak bisa tidur, ia masih memikirkan permasalahan yang ia hadapi tadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Jongin tak ingin karena masalah ini hubungan dengan keluarga menjadi hancur. Ia harus segera membujuk kedua orangtuanya agar tak lagi merencanakan suatu perjodohan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melontarkan sebuah kalimat pada orang yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Sayang kau mau berjuangkan mempertahankan cinta kita kan ? Apapun yang terjadi nanti tetaplah di sampingku, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Saranghae.." Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan lembut, ia mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang teramat mencintai yeoja yang berada di pelukannya.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya, ia benar-benar tak tidur sepenuhnya tadi. Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jongin benar-benar mencintainya, ia masih mau menerimanya walaupun ia mungkin sudah tak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Dan ia benar-benar sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Jongin. _'Nado Saranghae Jongin-ah.' Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati._

.

.

.

Matahari masih tampak malu-malu menampakkan wujudnya untuk menyinari bumi, tentu saja ini masih begitu pagi. Seorang wanita yang berada di dalam pelukan seorang pria menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman, perlahan ia mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, wajah tampan dari suami yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup kilat bibir yang berada di depannya.

"Mencuri satu ciuman eoh ?" Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mendengar suara orang yang berada di hadapannya. Namun orang itu masih memejamkan matanya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"_A-aniya_"

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa sayang ?" Orang itu –Jongin masih setia memejamkan matanya, sehingga tidak mengetahui bahwa wajah istrinya sudah memerah padam karena ketahuan mencuri satu kecupan.

"Lepaskan Jongin, aku ingin mandi"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ini masih cukup pagi untuk mandi, jadi tetaplah diam"

Kyungsoo diam.

"Kenapa tak menjawab ?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam tadi" Astaga istrinya ini benar-benar polos. Yang ia maksud diam itu jangan ada pergerakan bukan diam tidak bicara.

Jongin membuka matanya kemudian memandang istrinya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang merasa dipandang mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mereka bertemu namun Kyungsoo segera melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Jongin. Ia tak akan bisa bertatapan dengan orang dalam waktu yang lama termasuk dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Lihat aku _Soo_"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tau sendiri kalau aku tak bisa bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama dengan orang lain"

"Tapi aku bukan orang lain. Aku suamimu sayang" Jongin sedikit memundurkan badannya, kemudian memegang dagu sang istri dan membimbingnya agar mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hey buka matamu"

"Tidak mau"

"Yak! Kau sudah menjadi istriku lebih dari 5 tahun tapi sampai sekarang kau tak pernah mau bertatapan sangat lama denganku"

"Matamu itu setajam silet Jongin"

"_Mwo ?_"

"Kau itu menakutkan jika ditatap lama"

"Hey kata siapa ? Wanita-wanita diluar sana banyak yang menatapku begitu lama, tapi aku tak pernah melihat satu wanitapun yang lari terbirit-birit karena terlalu lama menatapku"

Kyungsoo diam, ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam. Air muka Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Ya memang tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Kim Jongin, sekalipun wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih pasti jika ia dijodohkan dengan Kim Jongin ia akan mengangguk dengan semangat. Wajahnya yang tampan, bentuk rahangnya yang tegas, bibir tebal yang sangat menggoda siapapun untuk mengecupnya ditambah rambut _dark brownnya. _Oh dan jangan lupakan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan menambahkan kesan _sexy_ dalam diri Jongin.

"Ya memang tidak ada"

Jongin menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo mungkin teringat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

Jongin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi_ chubby _sang istri, mengelusnya pelan lalu menghujani wajah yang ada dihadapannya dengan kecupan ringan.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku _okay _? tetaplah di sampingku dan selalu bersamaku untuk menjalani kehidupan ini dalam keadaan apapun. Selama ini kau yang selalu menjadi alasan untukku menjalani kehidupan ini. Aku mencintaimu"

"_Nado _Jongin-_ah_..."

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang suaminya. Seharusnya ia mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa malah suaminya yang mengatakan lebih dulu ? Entahlah, namun ia begitu senang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari mulut orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo sengaja mengunjungi suaminya di kantor. Ia merasa kesepian berada di dalam rumah sendirian, pekerjaan rumahnya sudah ia selesaikan dan ia bingung kan melakukan apa lagi. Kyungsoo mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jongin. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya sejak tadi, ia terlihat seperti tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali. Mungkin dirinya telah melupakan permasalahan kemarin. Tapi entahlah, yang tahu hanya diri Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki gedung yang menjulang, tersenyum ramah dan sesekali menanggapi setiap sapaan yang di tujukan padanya dari karyawan yang berada di sana. Semua karyawan sudah tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah istri dari direktur perusahaan, karena bukan hanya sekali Kyungsoo memasuki kantor suaminya.

Kyungsoo memasuki lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai atas dimana ruangan suaminya berada.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sosok menjulang dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah yang bisa membuat wanita perpesona, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin tapi itu merupakan pesona tersendiri bagi pria yang ada dihadapan Kyungsoo saat ini. Pria itu memasuki lift tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling menatap, namun Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suasananya di dalam lift terlihat sangat canggung, mereka hanya berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _noona_ ?" Sehun –pria itu mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi.

"Baik. Kau sendiri ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku juga baik. _Noona_ ingin bertemu dengan Jongin ?"

"Ya Sehun."

"Kebetulan sekali ku juga akan ke ruangannya"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, hingga pintu lift terbuka dan mereka keluar bersama kemudian memasuki ruangan sang direktur bersama.

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan, terlihat Jongin yang sedang serius berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Suaminya ini benar-benar pekerja keras.

Merasa ada yang memasuki ruangannya Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Kyungsoo sengaja tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia ingin membuat kejutan!.

Jongin ikut memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, lalu ia memberi kode pada sang istri agar mendekat. Kyungsoo menurut, kemudian memeluk istrinya sebentar dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ehm.." Mereka terperanjat, ah Kyungsoo melupakan sesuatu.

"Maaf mengganggu _sajangnim_.. Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan keuangan bulan ini."

Sehun menyerahkan berkas pada Jongin, lalu membungkuk dan undur diri dari ruangan itu. ia tak mau mengganggu kebersamaan Bosnya dengan istrinya -wanita yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini.

Ia baru mengetahui jika bosnya itu akan sangat berbeda saat berada di dekat istrinya. Aura dinginnya hilang dan yang ada senyum yang penuh kehangatan yang baru pertama kalinya Sehun lihat. Sehun bersyukur ternyata Jongin begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi dirinya mungkin. Ia jadi ikut bahagia jika Kyungsoo juga bahagia. Ia akan merelakan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya bahagia, tapi ia janji akan selalu siap menjadi sandaran untuk sang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang ke kantor tanpa mengabariku"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untukmu. Apa tidak boleh ?"

Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya.

Chu!

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku sangat senang kau kesini"

"Yak! jangan menciumku sembarangan, nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana huh"

Jongin terkekeh, ia senang Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat murung lagi.

"Biarkan saja, semua juga tau kalau kita suami istri. Memangnya ada yang salah ?"

"Tentu saja salah! Seharusnya kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu, ini masih jam kerja"

"Kau yang membuatku tak fokus dengan pekerjaanku. Makan siang tinggal lima menit lagi, kurasa itu tak menjadi masalah."

"Aish terserah kau sa-"

Chu~

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika tanpa aba-aba Jongin mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, awalnya Kyungsoo tentu saja kaget. Tapi ia masih bisa mengimbangi permainan suaminya. Melihat Jongin yang memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu Kyungsoo perlahan juga memejamkan matanya.

Jongin menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo, dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya saat mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. Menelisik ruangan hangat itu tanpa terkecuali. Lama-lama ciuman itu semakin dalam membuat saliva mereka tercampur membasahi dagu masing-masing. Sesekali Jongin memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi ternyaman dan entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher suaminya.

Tangan Jongin juga tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya ia gunakan menekan tengkuk istrinya untuk memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung istrinya dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari resleting baju yang dikenakan sang istri.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya lebih dulu, menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya sudah terlihat memerah dan bengkak. Tapi Jongin segera menyambar bibir itu kembali.

Kemudian ia berdiri sambil menggendong Kyungsoo dengan _Brydal style_ tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Menuju kamar yang berada di dalam ruangan kerjanya dengan tidak sabaran.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sumpah maaf banget baru post chap 2nyaa

Mungkin udah pada lupa ya sama jalan ceritanya haha iya saya tau kok :')

Oh iya terimakasih buat riview di chap 1 kemaren.

Iya aku juga tau itu bener-bener kecepetan alurnya. Maklumin ya T.T

Terus chap ini bagaimana ? Masih kecepetankah ? Tambah absurd ? Nggak jelas alurnya ? Bikin bingung ? Atau bagaimana ?

Tulis ya di kolom riview :)

Terimakasih sebelumnya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : **RasKaid.o

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And Others Cast

**Rate : **T (Gs)

**Genre : **Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

.

.

**_Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya ^^_**

**_Warning : Genderswitch, typo's bertebaran, cerita pasaran, cerita gaje, OOC_**

**_NO BASH !_**

**_Happy Reading and Enjoy ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 3!

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu pulang larut malam dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang selalu ketiduran di atas sofa karena menunggu sang suami pulang.

Seperti malam ini, Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berjalan seperti orang yang ingin mencuri, ia tidak ingin membangunkan istrinya yang sudah terlelap. Dengan langkah yang mengendap ia mendekati istrinya dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau harus selalu menungguku setiap malam, kau memang istri yang baik Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu" Jongin mengecup kening istrinya lama sebelum akhirnya ia menggendongnya ke dalam kamar.

Ia membaringkan istrinya dengan pelan, dan ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang istri tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Jangankan mandi ganti baju saja tidak, ia hanya melepas jas kantornya. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Ia memang sudah sangat lelah tapi matanya belum mau terpejam. Dipeluknya istrinya dan di elusnya rambut panjang istrinya dengan pelan. Menghirup aroma tubuh wanitanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau hanya mengetahui jika aku pulang larut setiap malam karena di kantor banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk, padahal tidak seperti itu. Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku tak pernah ada niatan untuk berbohong padamu. Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya"

Airmata Jongin tanpa di perintah menetes, mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Namun ia segera menghapusnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu"

_Flashback_

_Hari itu setelah Jongin pulang dari kantornya bersama dengan Kyungsoo juga dia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari ayahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih menyimpan rasa marah terhadap ayahnya tapi ia segera mengangkatnya._

_"Yeoboseyo ?"_

_"Jongin, bisakah kau datang ke rumah ? Ibumu sakit"_

_"Apa ? Eomma sakit ?" seingat Jongin satu hari yang lalu ibunya terlihat sangat sehat_

_"Ya. Setelah perdebatan itu, kondisi ibumu menurun"_

_"Baiklah aku akan kesana"_

_PIP_

_Kyungsoo bingung saat melihat raut wajah suaminya yang memancarkan rasa khawatir setelah mendapatkan panggilan._

_"Kau kenapa Jongin ?"_

_"Eomma sakit Kyung. Aku akan kesana sekarang, kau di rumah saja okay ? Kau terlihat kelelahan."_

_Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah suaminya. Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo sebentar lalu keluar rumah menuju mobilnya._

_"Hati-hati di jalan, sampaikan salamku pada eomma dan sampaikan juga maafku karena tidak bisa menjenguknya hari ini"_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin memasuki rumah orangtuanya, rumah itu sepi. Tentu saja sepi, yang tinggal di sana hanya kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa maid. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik orangtuanya. _

_Disana ia melihat ibunya yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa ditemani siapapun. Merasa ada yang memasuki kamarnya, Nyonya Kim membuka matanya, ia melihat Jongin yang hanya berdiri di samping pintu. Suasana canggung sempat melanda, padahal sebelum terjadi perdebatan malam itu keluarga mereka begitu hangat._

_"Kau datang Jongin" Ucap Nyonya Kim dengan suara seraknya._

_Jongin mendekati ranjang ibunya dan duduk di samping ibunya._

_"Bagaimana keadaan eomma ?"_

_"Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang"_

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Tuan Kim memasuki kamar, dan memandang istri dan anaknya. Ia membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan air putih untuk istrinya._

_"Kau sudah datang Jongin ? Tidak bersama perempuan itu ?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah meletakkan nampannya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur._

_"Kyungsoo namanya Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang dingin._

_"Menantu macam apa dia, mertuanya sakit tapi tidak menjenguknya." Sindir Tuan Kim, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga menampilkan urat-urat yang ada di tangannya._

_"Jaga ucapanmu Tuan! Jika kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu maka aku akan pergi sekarang!" _

_Jongin hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tapi sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat raut wajah ibunya yang seperti ingin menangis. Dan ia tak pernah tega melihat wanita yang begitu di cintainya menangis. _

_"Jangan pergi Jongin, eomma ingin kau berada di sini sebentar saja."_

_"Jongin.."_

_"Hm"_

_Nyonya Kim menghela nafas sebentar, _

_"Maukah kau memenuhi permintaan eomma ?" ucap Nyonya Kim sambil mengelus tangan anak semata wayangnya dengan gerakan pelan. _

_"Kalau eomma meminta agar aku meninggalkan Kyungsoo, maka jawabanku TIDAK !"_

_"Aniya, eomma tidak akan menyuruhmu meninggalkan istrimu"_

_Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti sedang menebak apa yang akan ibunya minta padanya._

_"Kau hanya perlu berkencan dengan wanita pili-"_

_"Tidak! Aku tak akan bermain di belakang istriku sendiri" Tau dengan arah pembicaraan Ibunya Jongin segera menyela ucapan sang ibu dan memandang ibunya dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Dan itu sukses membuat Nyonya Kim merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Ini adalah perlakuan yang paling menyakitkan yang di lakukan anaknya selama ini._

_"Hanya makan malam bersama Jongin, jika kau merasa cocok dengannya kau bisa menikahinya tanpa menceraikan istrimu"_

_"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya !" Jongin berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai meluap._

_"Jongin eomma hanya meminta itu saja."_

_"Tak bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan eommamu ? Buatlah dia bahagia"_

_"Mungkin ini jadi permintaan terakhir eomma Jongin. Kau tau sendiri eomma sudah tua dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati"_

_Jongin terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Mati. Kenapa ibunya berkata seperti itu ? Apa ini sebuah tanda-tanda ? _

_Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saat mendengar suara lemah dari ibunya ditambah lagi ucapan ibunya yang baru ia dengar tadi. Namun ia berusaha menahannya._

_"Kau mau Jongin ?" Nyonya Kim menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari matanya namun tanpa ada suara isakan yang keluar._

_"Kapan ?" Jongin membuka mulutnya setelah lama diam, membuat senyum Nyonya Kim mengembang._

_"Besok malam. Jam tujuh di Restaurant RasKai" _

_Jongin menepati janjinya pada ibunya, ia datang ke Restaurant itu setelah pulang dari kantornya. Dan berakhir pulang larut malam ke rumahnya. _

_Awalnya hanya sekali namun ibunya selalu memaksanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu, dengan ancaman ibunya tidak akan makan selama seminggu penuh. Dan itu membuat Jongin sangat merasa bersalah pada istrinya karena sudah berkali-kali ia berbohong._

_Flashback End._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo mendengar suara getaran ponsel, ia segera menyingkirkan tangan suaminya yang masih terlelap. Mengambil ponsel milik Jongin yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Karena penasaran ia mengusap layar dan menggeser gambar yang bergambar seperti gembok. Sebuah nama terpampang disana _'Krystal'_ Kyungsoo mengernyit, setahunya suaminya tidak mempunyai teman bernama Krystal, tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo membukanya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan isi pesan yang di kirimkan sang pengirim pada suaminya.

**_From Krystal_**

_'Selamat pagi Oppa!_

_Semangatlah menghadapi pekerjaanmu hari ini di kantor._

_Nanti malam jangan sampai terlambat lagi okay ?_

_Aku mencintaimu'_

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Kyungsoo, Apakah suaminya bermain di belakangnya ? Jadi yang membuatnya pulang selalu larut karena bertemu dengan wanita lain ? Bukan karena pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk ? Jadi selama ini dia di bohongi suaminya ?

Dada Kyungsoo rasanya sangat sesak mengetahui kenyataan ini. Mungkin yang di takutkan olehnya selama ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Jongin yang akan meninggalkannya, dan menikah dengan wanita yang bisa memberika keturunan untuknya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan _shower _dan menempatkan tubuhnya di bawah _shower _itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah di guyur air yang keluar dari _shower_. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini ? Padahal dulu sebelum Kyungin pergi, keluarga mereka begitu bahagia tanpa ada kebohongan apapun. Dan kali ini Jongin telah merusak kepercayaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Tidak Kyungsoo tidak boleh lemah, walaupun ia seorang wanita tapi ia harus kuat dalam mengahadapi masalah yang akan di hadapinya nanti. Ia tidak boleh menangis, karena dulu ia selalu mengajarkan Kyungin agar tidak cengeng. Ia tidak ingin Kyungin melihatnya di surga sana dalam keadaan menangis, anaknya pasti akan sedih juga disana. Segera saja ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kyungin-ah eomma merindukanmu sayang" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang begitu segar. Rambut panjangnya terlihat basah menambah kesan yang errr- sexy menuruntnya, ia memandang istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Mandilah, sudah kusiapka air hangat untukmu" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang, ia masih menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di dalam benaknya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya pikir Kyungsoo.

"_Morning Kiss_" Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang manja.

"Ini sudah siang Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar.

Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah istrinya yang tidak seperti biasanya 'Ada apa dengannya ?' tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka, walaupun suasana pagi ini sedikit berbeda menurut Jongin. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya akan berbicara seperlunya saja atau jika ia ditanya, selebihnya ia hanya diam.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jongin di sela-sela makannya, ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda disana.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kau terlihat cuek dari tadi pagi"

Kyungsoo diam, ia bingung apa ia harus bertanya sekarang ? setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada suaminya tentang wanita itu, ia tak mau salah paham dan berprasangka buruk pada suaminya.

"Krystal. Siapa Krystal ?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya Jongin kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak merasa gugup "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman"

Kyungsoo berdecih mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari suaminya.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini ?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari dapur, meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung setelah mendengar ucapan yang begitu ketus dari bibir istrinya.

Apa Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya ? Dia tak boleh salah paham tentang ini, ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar dan ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar. Tunggu, apa Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya ? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Kyungsoo tak boleh pergi. Hanya Kyungsoo yang menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupnya, lalu bagaimana jika ia di tinggalkan istrinya ? Keadaannya pasti akan sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Bukan urusanmu, urusi saja wanitamu itu"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Kau sudah merusak kepercayaanku Jongin"

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya sayang, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Menjelaskan apalagi huh ? Ucapanmu sudah tidak bisa dipercaya lagi" Kyungsoo berkata sambil tertawa hambar.

"Dia hanya temanku Kyungsoo. Sungguh"

"Teman katamu ? Kau bilang teman ?" Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kau selalu pulang larut malam, karena kau berkencan bukan ? Haha betapa bodohnya aku, menunggu orang sampai larut malam dan ketiduran di sofa, ternyata yang ditunggu sedang enak-enakan berkencan. Apa itu masih bisa di bilang teman ?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Kyungsoo. Tolong dengarkan aku"

"Maaf Jongin, tapi jawabanmu tadi sudah cukup untukku. _Okay_ mungkin yang kau bilang memang benar, dia hanya teman untukmu. Teman yang nantinya akan menjadi istri untukmu. Benar begitu ?"

Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, sambil mencoba mengendalikan airmatanya yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku. Jika kau memang sudah bosan denganku katakan saja! JANGAN BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU, AKU TIDAK SUKA ITU! Lebih baik kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jangan membuat harapan palsu padaku. UCAPAN MANISMU HANYA BUALAN BELAKA!"

Akhirnya pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat dada Jongin terasa sangat sesak. Jongin mencoba meraih Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, tapi Kyungsoo menghindar. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berkata kasar seperti itu padanya, tapi ia mengerti ia memang sudah keterlaluan pada istrinya. Tapi sungguh Jongin tidak ada niatan untuk bermain di belakang istrinya.

"Aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita Jongin"

DEG!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya jika enggak kerasa feelnya

Aku emang bener-bener enggak bisa buat ff hurt T.T

Dan aku rasa ff ini bener2 sangat absurd -.-

Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Thanks for riview ^^

**I Lafyu Guys!**

**Mind to riview ?**


End file.
